


disinclined

by starrypines



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, But spoilers for later so I'll shut up now, Chara has a potty mouth, Chara isn't a genocidal maniac, Character Death, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Narrator Frisk, Other, SANS MUST BE PROTECTED, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Chara/Frisk, Suicide, Suicide mention, THERE IS SLIGHT BULLYING SO JUST BE WARNED FOR A TW, Teen Chara, Teen Frisk, Underswap AU, Yes Frisk is dead, platonic charisk for the first few chapters, so many characters lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypines/pseuds/starrypines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap AU.</p><p>Chara falls Underground, and the first thing they're greeted by is an all-too-friendly ghost and a psychopathic cat.</p><p>This place was weird, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disinclined

Chara felt like their head was going to explode. No, wait, scratch that. Chara felt like their entire body was going to explode.

The people in their village aren’t nice either way; but this was the final straw. Several older kids from their village, who Chara was sure were in some kind of cult, had dared them to venture up Mt. Ebbott. They kept pestering them, even threatened to harm them if they said no. It wasn’t like they was scared, a nicely-timed swipe of their trusty knife and incredible agility would be enough to get the job done.

But Chara didn’t want to be seen as someone who was all bark and no bite. So they did.

They had snuck up with them, and the brunette went toward the giant, gaping hole to see if they could make something out, but they pushed them. They actually had the audacity to push them and Chara swore to themselves if - no, when - they finally got out from wherever the hell they are, they would make them pay.

They gave a low groan and rubbed their head, standing up. They realized they lost their knife during the fall and they're too tired to look, so they just grabbed a broken twig nearby and equipped it as their weapon.

Golden flowers caught their attention. They run their hands over them with a confused expression. They’re gorgeous and all, but why are they here?

“Golden flowers,” a voice suddenly spoke and Chara jumped, “they must have broken your fall.”

They sounded gentle, but Chara still whipped around, holding their stick out threateningly. They wished they hadn’t lost their knife so they didn’t look utterly ridiculous holding a thin tree branch out as a weapon.

They saw a girlish looking ghost, but some of their features were sharp. They looked about as old as Chara, if not slightly younger. Their hair was combed and they sported an indigo and pink collared sweater. They had a small beauty mark under their right eye, complimenting the one under Chara's left. They wore a small, red heart-shaped locket around their neck.

“No need to fight, Chara.” they smiled and Chara frowned, clutching their stick even tighter.

“How do you know my name?” they asked harshly, but the ghost's smile didn’t fade.

They clasped their hands together. “I know a lot of things! Now come on, we can’t stay around here forever!”

Chara scoffed. “Um, I don’t know the first thing about you. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

They sighed, but in good nature. “I know where to get chocolate. I can get some with you if you come with me.”

That immediately caught their attention. “You’re an asshole, you know.”

They laughed. “God. Mind your language.”

Something about their laugh unsettled Chara. It wasn’t creepy or anything, but it was actual, genuine laughter. They weren’t used to hearing laughter that wasn’t induced of malice.

It sounded lovely.

“Alright. Let’s just go.” Chara spat and the ghost nodded, beginning to float out the room and towards a finely-crafted doorway. They followed.

A small flash of black appeared and suddenly, they were faced by...

A tiny cat.

“What the fu-”

“Language.” the ghost admonished.

“Hoi! I’m Temmie!” the cat speaks, and it’s high pitched and creepy, “Temmie the Cat!”

Chara frowned. “Okay...?”

“You’re new to the UNDERGROUND, right?!” they speak in a very excited manner and they nod.

“Um, yeah.”

“O.M.G, someone should show you around! But no one’s here! So I will!” they laugh again and they felt uneasy.

“That’s okay, you don’t need to-”

But they cut you off regardless. “Monsters will fight you because you’re a human! That’s super rude! But it’s true!” they say, and some white pellets appear above the cat, reminiscent to cereal flakes, “Down here! You need LV to survive! That stands for LOVE! Super cute, right?!”

Chara rubbed the back of their neck awkwardly. “Ah, sure...? Hey, ghost person-”

They turn around, but the ghost from earlier’s not there anymore.

“Hey! I’m over here!” Temmie calls impatiently and Chara groaned, turning back to it.

“Just get it done with.”

They look mildly offended, but it’s like their smile is awkwardly plastered over their face.

“This is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!” they yell excitedly, and suddenly a red heart appears in front of Chara in a white box, “you can move it around with your mind! You need LOVE to survive, right?! So run your SOUL into the pellets!”

Chara sighed. Alright, this cat seemed barely harmful. They couldn’t try a thing over them.

“Don’t do it.” the ghost’s voice speaks in their head and Chara almost has a heart attack.

“What?!”

“Don’t run into the pellets.” the voice spoke calmly. Chara sighed.

Temmie released the pellets, seemingly unfazed by Chara’s apparent conversation with themselves, and they tried their best to control their SOUL with their mind.

When the SOUL jerked and suddenly moved, Chara almost fell back in shock. But they didn’t, and instead controlled it to move away from the pellets.

Temmie’s smile faltered, but didn’t go away. “Hey! You missed them pal! Try again!”

The cat threw the pellets again, but something in the back of their mind urged them to repeat their actions, and they moved their SOUL away once again.

This was the first time Chara saw Temmie without their smile, and it looked strangely unsettling. “Is this a joke?! Are you braindead?! RUN INTO THE BULLETS!”

They paused.

“FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!”

But Chara refused.

“Yo̶u ̨kno̴w͟ ex͠a͏c̵t͠l͡y what's̡ ̧go͘i̵n̶g̴ o̧n͜ ͠h̴e̛re, d̢on't͘ ̴you̢?҉ ” Temmie’s previous excited and carefree demeanor changed into a cold, harsh persona as the they created a circle with pellets and slowly squeezed them down towards Chara’s SOUL.

Temmie’s face contorted into a twisted, huge, distorted smile and blood red eyes, and Chara felt their heartbeat quicken.

“D I E.” Temmie hissed and the pellets came crushing down on their SOUL. But before they could come in contact with the SOUL, a popping sound was heard and the pellets disappeared.

Temmie’s eyebrows knit together. “Wha-”

But before they could finish their sentence, a fireball came towards them and knocked them out.

Chara assumed it was Frisk, their eyes wide and heart beating wildly out of their chest.

“What an awful creature! Torturing you like that.” a gentle, sweet voice spoke and... a humanoid goat appeared.

As if Chara hadn’t seen enough.

“I’m Asgore,” he introduced himself kindly, “the gatekeeper of the RUINS. I come by here everyday to check for fallen humans.”

The way he so casually said that alarmed Chara.

“Um, thank you... for saving me and all...” they said awkwardly, toying with their sweater sleeve.

“Oh, I couldn’t just stand by there and let them... well, do whatever they were going to do,” Asgore finished with a rather nervous smile, which made Chara feel even more alarmed, “anyway, come on, then! I’ll show you around the RUINS. This is where you currently are. It’s a small, lovely place, I think you’ll grow accustomed to it.”

Chara gave a small frown. Surely he saved them, they knew that, but... their last judgement on Temmie had been poor, and if it weren’t for the ghost, they would probably be dead by now.

Speaking of which, where was the ghost?

“Are you alright? You seem far off.”

“Oh, um, listen, I appreciate you saving me, but I don’t think I-” a voice cut Chara off.

“No, go with him. Trust me.” the ghost spoke in their head again and Chara almost screamed.

They turned to Asgore with a forced smile. He looked concerned, and slightly disappointed.

“I... I’ll go with you.” Chara spoke through grit teeth and Asgore grinned, clasping his hands together, much like the ghost did.

“Wonderful! Come on, then.” he walked down the corridor and Chara followed, but they didn’t know the ghost was trailing behind silently as well.

The walk was silent, and no conversation was being made. Seeing this, a voice decided to speak in Chara’s head again.

“We haven’t talked much, I apologize. You still don’t know who I am, do you?” they said and Chara jumped again.

“You have got to stop doing that.” Chara mumbled and Asgore looked back with a puzzled expression.

“Did you say something, my child?” he asked and Chara shook their head.

“No, sorry. I was just... thinking out loud.” they lied, and Asgore nodded.

“Oh, okay! Do not worry, we are not far off from our destination.” he said reassuringly and continued walking.

Chara sighed, a small blush of embarrassment on their face.

“You don’t have to talk for me to hear you,” they said, “you can just think what you want to say and I’ll know.”

They frowned. They tried thinking, “So you can see and hear everything I think about?”

“Well, yes, but only if I want to. And believe me, I’m not a nosy person... for the most part. So I don’t listen or see anything personal. Or... anything, really.”

Chara smiled, a little shocked it actually worked. “Why are you in my mind, though?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you everything when you’re done with Asgore’s puzzles.”

“You seem familiar with everything here. Why...?”

“Because I’ve gone through all of this. Consider me like a tour guide.” 

They snorted. “Alright, but what’s your name? I still don’t know.”

“Oh! Sorry. I’m Frisk.”

“Frisk.” Chara said out loud, laughing a little at the hilarity of the name.

Asgore stopped abruptly. “What did you say?”

Chara raised an eyebrow. “Oh, uh... nothing.”

“Did you say ‘Frisk?’”

They cleared their throat awkwardly. “U-um, no... you must’ve heard me wrong.”

He sighed. “Oh. Alright, then. We’re here! Sorry it took so long, my child. I took the longer, more scenic route, but I shouldn’t have. You’re probably still tired from the fall and that ‘battle.’ I apologize.”

Chara shook their head, “No, it’s fine. Thank you, I enjoyed it.”

\-----------------

Their SOUL suddenly pulses and a familiar beeping noise resonates through the air. Chara sighed. Again.

“I’m killing.” Chara deadpanned and Frisk’s body materializes behind them. They don’t respond at first and just look at who their opponent will be.

Whimsun.

They bite their lip. “No, don’t. Whimsun’s really depressed, just leave it be.”

Chara smiled, albeit a little sadistically. “Well then, free EXP, right?”

Frisk knits their eyebrows together. “Come on. Just show them mercy, Chara.”

They groan. “Fine, whatever.”

Their hand hovers over the mercy button, but as soon as Chara press ‘SPARE,’ Whimsun just breaks down in tears and flies away in a puff of smoke.

“Did I... offend them, or?” Chara asked, slightly surprised by what just unfolded.

They shook their head. “I told you, they’re just really depressed. But it’s in monsters’ natures to challenge humans to a fight. Especially since-”

Chara expected them to finish, but they just took a deep breath.

“Anyway,” they continued, clasping their hands together, “do you want to wait for Asgore to return or do you want to keep going?”

Chara shrugged. “I dunno. How long will he take?”

Frisk frowned thoughtfully. “I don’t know, honestly. None of the humans ever stuck around long enough to actually wait for him.”

The human paused. “Wait, what?”

And their ghost counterpart sighed. “Well, I guess I should tell you everything now, shouldn’t I?”

Chara nodded. “That would work.”

“Alright. This is some complicated stuff, but... just hear me out. Six humans have fallen underground. We need seven SOULS to cross the barrier the humans created, and-”

“Wait, barrier?” they asked, “what barrier?”

Frisk seemed genuinely taken back. “What? You don’t learn about this stuff anymore?”

They shook their head. “No. That’s something we don’t really speak of. But lately monsterkind has gained a lot of support from some social justice warriors. They think monsters didn’t deserve what they got, and, well... from what I’ve heard, I agree. I hate humankind, honestly. We’re - no, they’re - all just a bunch of messed up jerks.”

Frisk listened silently, sitting down in front of Chara with crossed legs. “I see. So allow me to fill you in, then?”

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Chara nodded.

“The first human who fell,” Frisk began with a small exhale, “who was me, by the way, - and don’t ask why I fell - was welcomed here. It was like we hadn’t done anything to monsters. They were all nice enough to me, and, well... some of them weren’t at first, but they warmed up to me eventually. It’s probably the same for you.”

“But why don’t they remember you? If they know nice humans, why do they become all pissy again?” Chara asked and Frisk snorted.

“That’s really hard to explain, honestly. Think of it like this; this world is going on in a constant pattern. Things are going to repeat the same way over and over until the barrier’s broken; that’s an extra measure humans took to make monsters suffer with their magic. Nothing changes.” both of their faces scrunched up in disgust.

“Oh... so it’s the same thing all over? With all of the humans?” Chara questioned and Frisk nodded.

“Yes, but I didn’t figure that until the second human fell. It’s been the same thing all over and over again.” Frisk said.

“So... are you dead, or...?”

“Oh, I’m dead. But that’s a long story I’d rather not share. But the thing is, I’ve never been able to materialize or even interact with the other humans. I think I know why, though. And you confirm my theory, basically. Each human SOUL has a key trait. Patience, Kindness, Perseverance, Integrity, Justice and Bravery are some I’ve encountered so far. What I’ve gathered is that I wasn’t able to interact with them because we had different traits; unless you have the same traits, you can’t interact. But you awakened me, and I’m able to talk to you and see you. That’s why no one else can see me, either.”

Chara clicked their tongue. “What’s my trait?”

Frisk smiled. “Determination.”

They snorted. “That sounds about right. Hey, you promised me chocolate. That’s long overdue.”

Frisk rolled their eyes. “Fine, fine, I did promise you chocolate. But we’re gonna need to leave here.”

Chara shrugged. “I guess I’m determined for some chocolate, then. Come on.”

The ghost laughed again as they trailed behind Chara, hands tied behind their back.

Once again, it sounded lovely, and the thought made Chara feel weird.

“Anyway,” they cleared their throat, “are you a boy or girl? Like, I can’t tell.”

Frisk paused. “I dunno. I never identified as any gender. I don’t really like the idea of labels.”

Chara smiled. “You’re like me, then.”

“I guess the similarities don’t just stop at the appearances and SOUL traits, then.” Frisk smiled as well and Chara felt something they hadn’t felt in a really, really, really long time. 

Contentment.

“Oh, and another thing,” Frisk said as they continued walking, “the fate of monsters depends on your actions. If you kill them all, basically, you become... insane, kind of. Literally no one’s happy in that instance.”

Chara raised an eyebrow, this sudden piece of information putting them in shock slightly.

“If you show mercy, however,” they continued, a small smile on their face, “you escape the underground, and you free the monsters.”

The thought made Chara pale a little. Going back to face humanity again sounded... wrong. They weren’t ready to go back; not now.

“But if you choose to kill at random, and spare monsters on your will, only you go back to the surface. The rest of us remain here. So really... it’s all on you. I’m merely in the background helping you and stuff.”

The human inhaled. Killing everyone for no reason... it didn’t sound entirely wrong to them, for some twisted reason.

But sparing everyone sounded alright as well.

So neutral...?

\-----------------

The beeping sounded again, and once more Chara’s SOUL was brought up in front of them.

“Oh, God. Does it ever stop?” they groaned as a weird carrot appeared in front of them, with unsettling facial features.

“It’s... Vegetoid.” Frisk confirmed, unamused.

“You don’t seem too fond of him.” Chara commented as a set of options appeared in front of them and Vegetoid glared.

“He's just rude,” Frisk shrugged, “anyway, pick.”

“What? What do I pick?”

“Whichever one you want.” Frisk said and Vegetoid stared impatiently.

* Check * Talk

* Devour * Dinner

Chara’s hand pressed against the ‘check’ button and a box of stats showed up.

“Serving Size: 1 Monster. Not monitored by the USDA.” Frisk said, making Chara laugh.

“Seriously, Frisk?” they say in-between laughs, but it immediately ceased as Vegetoid released his attacks.

Chara’s face scrunched up in concentration - determination - and moved their SOUL with their mind, but Vegetoid’s attacks were one of the most complex ones they had encountered so far, and so a few ended up hitting them anyway.

The battle box disappeared midway and Chara cried out in pain as the attacks hit their SOUL.

“OW! MOTHERFU-” 

“STOP.” Frisk screeched and they groaned.

“That hurt so bad!” they complained, chewing on their sweater sleeve.

“Just... ugh. Press dinner.” Frisk said, and Chara complied, pressing the ‘act’ button and then pressing ‘dinner.’

Once again attacks fell, but one was green, different from all the white ones.

“Frisk-!”

“Run into the green one.” they instructed and Chara did so, quickly ramming their SOUL into the green carrot falling in the white box and then doing their best to navigate it away from the rest of the attacks.

The box disappeared and once again the options appeared.

“Spare him. Or... k-kill him... whatever.” they obviously weren’t fond of the idea, and to humor them, Chara pressed the ‘mercy’ button and pressed ‘spare.’

Vegetoid disappeared in a puff of smoke and Frisk smiled.

“You won! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.” they said, and Chara frowned. 

“How do I get XP? And gold?”

Frisk began floating again, and Chara followed. “You get XP by killing monsters. And the harder the enemy, the more gold you earn.”

Chara looked at Frisk’s back as they walked, “Why don’t you want me to kill monsters?”

They paused. “I never said-”

“You were terrified of the thought of me killing Vegetoid, even though you didn’t like him.”

The ghost sighed. “They’ve just been through enough already. People are losing hope and they’re just angry at humanity and I think they deserve kindness. They aren’t angry for no reason, their anger is completely justified. But... I think with some patience, kindness, and determination, that can all change.”

Chara looked down now. “And... what if I killed them?”

They frowned a little. “Well, I’d still be with you. But keep in mind though, it’s not only you who goes insane. I go with you. And I’d rather not lose my mind, so just... try not to kill. But if you do, I wouldn’t abandon you or anything, I don’t- I don’t know if I even can, but I wouldn’t leave.”

Hearing that made Chara unthinkingly smile. An actual, warm smile, and it made them feel weird.

Who even was this person, who they barely knew about, to make them actually smile and laugh, when their own family never could - and never even tried, really - do so? It made them feel confused, and slightly nervous. They were a human; by the way their souls connected, and how they didn’t have unusual features monsters had aside from floating. They were most likely human, and they still resented mankind.

So what made this human any different?

Sure, they helped and all, but they could turn and snap at any given moment and Chara would once again regret ever trusting a human.

“It’s a save point,” Frisk said suddenly and Chara jumped, “that star over there. You should use it, or you’d have to go back to square one if you lose a battle. These help keep the timelines sane; they help timelines keep going. If they weren’t used, the world would reset continuously and nothing would ever get done.”

“No.” Chara deadpanned and Frisk frowned.

“Um...?”

“Why should I?”

“Because of everything I just told you...?” Frisk said uncertainly, clasping their hands together like Asgore had done, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine, stop doting me.”

“I’m not doting-”

“Where’s the chocolate?” Chara cut them off, trying to sound serious, but the sentence with added seriousness made Frisk shake with laughter.

“You’ve got great timing, actually,” they said cheerfully, completely forgetting Chara’s previous outburst, “we’re here.”

Chara entered the small room, a pillar with candy placed on top in a bowl.

“Why are these even here?” they asked, eyeing the conveniently-placed candy skeptically.

“Asgore puts these out for the monsters in the Ruins. They’re all lonely, some of them can’t even afford decent food, so he keeps these here. It says ‘take one.’ Take a piece of candy?”

An option box appeared.

* Yes * No

Chara immediately pressed yes and grabbed a piece.

“You got a piece of candy,” Frisk commented and toyed with their sweater sleeve, “your HP was maxed out.” 

“Where do we go now?” Chara asked with a full mouth, some melted chocolate dripping onto the corner of their mouth.

“You need some tissues. Here, let me get that for now.” Frisk leaned forward and moved to wipe the chocolate off, but instead, their hand simply went through Chara’s face.

“EW! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” Chara screeched and Frisk frowned. 

“Oh. I’m not used to that. Don’t worry, nothing happened to you, I just can’t touch or feel things.” Frisk explained, staring at their hands solemnly.

Chara was still freaking out, though much less than before. They took deep, calming breaths and sighed deeply.

“Wh-why?”

“Because, well... I’m on another level of existence. I shouldn’t even exist. Okay, hold on, you should get this, you’re a human too. The only soul monsters know of is the SOUL, the hearts. But humans... we know of simple souls too, right? Like our beings and all.”

They nodded uncomfortably.

“So this is my soul. I don’t have a body. I can’t touch without one. So, yeah. But you still have chocolate on your lip and it’s bothering me.” Frisk complained and Chara rolled their eyes, wiping it off with their sleeve.

“You’re such a nerd.” Chara snorted, making Frisk giggle.

“But I’m a cute nerd.”

Chara just shook their head, looking away.

Well, they couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~ sorry for being inactive for so long, and I'm also incredibly sorry this story isn't Mabifica, or Gravity Falls at all. But I have a multichapter Mabifica story in the works, but I want to flesh it out before I post it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Updates are a tad bit slow, because it's actually incredibly hard to write long multichapter fics, but I'll update ASAP nonetheless! Also, I apologize for skipping the entire puzzles part. But that wouldn't have really made a difference to the story and it was basically for convenience. Thanks for reading.


End file.
